2 Nobodies, 1 Love
by A dreamer named Seiji
Summary: Story 2 of my Kingdom Hearts Trilogy series. Roxas and Xion go out together to Traverse Town to enjoy themselves. Roxas wants to show Xion a good time, and Xion wants to have a good time with Roxas. unfortunately some old foes from their past look to put a damper on their plans, will Roxas and Xion overcome this dilemna, and embrace their true feelings? Roxas x Xion


**Good day all, Seiji here back again with, yes, another Kingdom Hearts fanfiction story. here I will be typing my 3rd KH fanfic story overall and the 2nd story in my special Kingdom Hearts Shipping Trilogy stories. this story will be heavily focused on the Roxas and Xion shipping pair, with cameos from certain other characters in the series as well as moments you might notice that are included in the other stories of the trilogy series. so, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

A few days have pasted since the events that took place at the keyblade graveyard and ultimately at Scala ad Caelum, where the warriors of light finally managed to vanquish Organization XIII, as well as its mastermind Xehanort and his plans of unlocking the gate to kingdom hearts, bringing about the destruction of the world. In addition to that there was also another notable event that occurred during the keyblade war. it saw the return of several individuals thought to be long gone from this world, including the lost keyblade wielders Ventus and Aqua reuniting with brother in arms Terra, as well as the unexpected returns of Roxas and Xion who joined the fight against Organization XIII. These events led Sora and his allies to conquer the darkness and bring an end to the vicious cycle that was the keyblade war. Afterwards Sora, in an effort to recover Kairi who had been struck down by Xehanort during the battle, used his latent power of waking to traverse the worlds in an effort to find her. Sora was successful in his task and the two of them returned safety, much to the delight of their allies, old and new. With the threat of darkness and world destruction dealt with and the return of so many allies and friends, a celebration was in order. In fact, Sora and his friends held said celebration on Destiny Islands and it lasted for days. It was indeed a joyous time in the realm of light seeing as how finally the worlds were at peace. After the lengthy celebration and get together all the warriors of light returned to their normal lives, though for some it wasn't quite the same as before but the future was bright. As was the case for the two revived nobodies, Roxas and Xion. this is their story...

Another dawn has risen in the tranquil streets of Twilight Town and for one resident of the sometimes quiet, other times bustling town today would be indeed a special day. Roxas, stretched out on a bed in a room in one of the town's apartments, slowly opens his eyes as the light from the sun shines through the nearby window and directly in his face. He holds up one of his hands, shielding his eyes from the sunlight, and slowly sits up. He then yawns scratching the top of his head and looks out the window, seeing the sun rise and some of the buildings in town.

"Ah, morning already huh? yeah... today's the day.." he says out loud to himself, knowing that today was the day he would take Xion someplace special, and ultimately, reveal how he truly felt about her.

_Special Day: 10:03 Am_

Meanwhile in another part of town just outside the city limits in a small cottage, Xion rests by herself in a small bed covered by a thick pink sheet. She soon wakes up hearing the alarm set on a nearby clock going off and sits up in bed, pulling the sheets off of herself. Looking over at the clock she notices the time, 10:03 am, and slides herself over to the edge of the bed swinging her legs so they hang off the side, then stands up and stretches out her arms. After finishing stretching Xion glances over out a small window facing in the direction of town.

"It's finally come... today's the day Roxas is taking me out somewhere. I wonder where? He didn't really tell me where we were going, but we're supposed to be getting together with Sora and Kairi. Should be fun, at least~ hee hee... Sora and Kairi are really cute together. I wish... I wish me and Roxas could be like that... someday.." Xion says to herself before shaking her head and turning back toward a small closet.  
"well, I better get ready. wanna look my best today... for Roxas~"

An hour and a half later back in town Roxas has gotten back in bed and is fast asleep laying on top of the covers he usually puts over himself. Eventually he wakes up and yawns heavily then looks over at the clock on his dresser.

"huh? 11:35... wha?! 11:35?! oh no, I felt asleep again! I gotta get up!" he says as he quickly scrambles up out of bed and hurries over to the dresser drawer pulling out clothes  
"geez, can't believe I fell off back to sleep again! today of all days, I should be ready!"

He throws the clothes he pulled out of the dresser onto the bed and walks in the nearby bathroom to look at himself in the bathroom mirror. As he does he grabs a brush and starts brushing back his hair, which has noticeably changed, being shorter than before. Roxas had decided to cut his hair short due to the fact that he looks eerily identical to Ventus, and in order to distinguish himself from Ventus and out of respect to him. He only cut his hair to about half the length it once was but it was still a noticeable difference. Roxas continued grooming his shorten hair while watching in the mirror, then proceeded to brush his teeth, wash his face, and apply body spray to himself.

"Ahh, I feel refreshed already~" Roxas says as he breaths in with his nose, smelling the spray he just applied  
"now then, time to get dressed"

Minutes later Roxas has changed out of his house clothes and is now wearing a dark blue t-shirt with the word "struggle!" written in bold white letters in the center and grayish color jeans. He walks over and sits down on his bed to put his socks on, then grabs his black and red tennis shoes and puts them on before tying the laces. Afterwards he stands up and walks in front of his bedroom window then glances over again at the clock in his room. The clock reads 11:40 am.

"Ok, looks like I got a bit of time. guess I'll get a little something to eat then I'll go meet up with Xion" Roxas says as he then walks out the room

About 20 minutes later Roxas is seen sitting at a table by himself outside of the Le Grand Bistro in the heart of town with a plate in front of him. The plate is clear except for a few crumbs left as Roxas finishes eating what appears to be a cheeseburger. He stuffs the last piece of it in his mouth, chews then swallows, belching shortly after.

"Mmm, love this bistro's food. they're getting better and better. ahhh... well, guess it's about time. Said I would meet up with Xion at the train station, then we meet up with Sora and Kairi. I hope Sora remembers what I asked him. I really want to show Xion a good time... then... I'm gonna tell her.. how I really feel about her. I want to make her feel special.. cause to me, she is special.." Roxas says to himself as he stands up  
"ok, time to get going. I bet Xion's waiting fo-"

Suddenly he hears a strange chime coming from his pocket. He reaches down in his pocket and pulls out his gummiphone that is ringing, looks on the screen and sees that is it Sora that is calling him.

"hmm? Sora?" says Roxas as he presses the answer button on the phone and Sora pops up on the screen

"Hey Roxas, it's me" says Sora on the other line

"yo Sora. what's up? we still got about an hour before our get together, did something happen?" says Roxas

"well uh, see about that..." says Sora

Sora then explains that he had been called by Master Yen Sid for an important mission on another world and that Kairi was going along with him.

"yeah so, because of that I'm afraid we won't be able to do the thing today. I'm really sorry, man" says Sora with an apologetic look

"oh man, talk about bad timing.. haha" says Roxas

"again, really sorry Roxas. so, you gonna cancel your meeting with Xion and reschedule our group activity when we get back?" asks Sora

"hmmm... no, I think I'm still gonna go out with Xion!"

"ohh?"

"yeah. Like I said, I really wanna show her a good time. I never got the chance to before since we were both in the organization, but now that's we're back and free of obligations I want to show her the good in the world. Oh, and we can still all go out together later. I'll tell you all about what happens with me and Xion then~"

"ok, sounds like a good plan~ well I better head out now, so have fun with Xion~ catch you later, Roxas!"

"yeah, see you when you get back Sora! bye~"

The call ends and Roxas puts his gummiphone back in his pocket and stands in place closing his eyes, processing the prospect of going out with Xion, the two of them alone. At that moment he could feel his heartbeat steadily increase as he starts to get excited.

"ok, guess I better go now~ Xion is waiting"

* * *

**End of Chapter 1 **


End file.
